Conventionally, a technique for referring to evaluations from others upon searching for stores such as eating and drinking establishments is known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of, regarding an object facility, calculating the score by user from visiting history information of the user with respect to the facility, and returning the information posted by user(s) having the calculated score equal to or higher than a predetermined value, to the source of a posted information request command.
In the technique disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, when the user presses a virtual button on a screen of his/her cellular phone, visiting history information, including positional information related to a facility, facility information, visiting date and time information, posted information, information on cumulative number of times of visiting, and information on cumulative number of times of posting, is transmitted from the cellular phone to a server, and the visiting history information is registered on the server. Further, the Patent Literature 1 describes that the user-base score is calculated from the number of times of visiting, the number of times of posting, and the latest posting time, and even when the number of times of posting and the latest posting time are the maximum scores, the total score does not become a predetermined value unless the number of times of visiting is at least ten.
However, in the technique disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, it is necessary for the user to press the virtual button on the screen of the cellular phone to make an evaluation to recommend a store, and the operation is troublesome.
On the other hand, it may be arranged such that when the user has stopped over at a store, visiting history information is automatically registered and store is recommended. However, when all the stores at which the user has stopped over are automatically registered and recommended, the number of data is huge, and the credibility of store recommendation is lowered.